


The Final Limit

by Shoggothy



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 被112萌到的无情节短篇。Mors ultima linea rerum est/死为最终底线
Relationships: Leo Taymor/Sean Renard





	The Final Limit

1.

Renard第一次见到Leo Taymor时，他才刚入警队不久，经由忠于王族势力的协助，多方情报收集和一系列的恫吓后，他站在了狮怪的地下斗场里，自警帽的帽檐下端详着昏暗的仓库，血迹斑斑的地板，被撞击得有些扭曲的铁笼和他面前狂热的人群。武器的叮当作响和困兽的吼叫被淹没在人群的噪音中，甚至没人留意到有个穿制服的人混在他们当中。

当他开始感到无聊和燥热，正解开外套的第一颗扣子时，斗场的主人朝他走来。狮怪首领打量着这位不请自来的新任领主，年轻人的面目几乎被帽檐投下的半边阴影掩盖得模糊不清，沉冷的灯光描绘出他侧面的脸线，黑暗中盯视着人的眼瞳犹如剃刀。Leo一望便知，面前是柄已被磨锐的利刃，尚未学习如何收刀入鞘。他嗅到如此危险的气息，令他血液里的兽性蠢蠢欲动。

这一切是如此有趣，以至于他忍不住故作惊讶地挑起眉：“认真的？波特兰的王族是个条子？”

Renard站在原地没动，等着对方走到自己面前来。他手插在兜里，肩膀的紧绷度介于松懈和戒备之间，直到Leo停下来才开口：“这地方不合法。”

本来专注于角斗的族群开始将目光转向他，他们的首领戏谑地在胸前画个了十字。

“回家去吧，殿下。这儿不是你该管的地界。”

“这是我的领土，就该遵循我的规矩。”Renard平静地说，微扬起下巴，身高优势赋予这个动作更多的威严感。“我无意干涉你们的自由，但自由的底线该有个界定。关于这点我已和教会达成一致。”

他从怀里抽出一张纸：“鉴于王室与教会向来互相依存。”

Leo诧异地瞄了一眼纸条，犹如针刺一般，他的瞳孔猛然收缩了一下，又立刻兴奋地张大。年轻的王者并非是个易于相与的雏儿。

“时代早就不同了，但世界仍然需要基本守则和平衡，看样子你想出了双赢的办法。”

“成交？”

“当然成交——警察和假释官，好极了。”Leo扬了扬手里的名单，“咱们肯定是不错的一对儿。”

这是个带有挑衅意味的调情，Renard尚未老练得足以学会应对，但他用沉着的目光压住了自己不擅控制的气氛。“在我圈定的范围里，在咱们脚下这个场地内，在这份名单当中，随便你怎么玩都行。”他最后说，“只要不干扰外面的正常世界，这片地界发生什么事都不归我管。规矩只有一条，不得越界。”

狮怪首领敛住笑容，眉毛扬了起来：“否则？”

Renard扫了一眼地上刻着的拉丁文：“用你们的话说，‘Mors ultima linea rerum est’，死为最终底线。”

他转头走开，顺便系好制服扣子。

“保持联络。”

2.

“保持联络”通常意味着很少再有联系，连他们自己都记不清最初是怎么从单纯的合作演化到滚上床，毕竟这无关紧要，这一事实并没有使他们的关系发生任何质变。那时候Renard还很年轻，他从接触到的各种异类生物身上汲取经验，尽管他从不靠他们太近。

他跟狮怪学习释放凶暴的本能，他们为数不多的性爱犹如厮杀，直接越过了温情、挑逗和爱抚，甚至无关征服，仅是酣畅淋漓的角斗快感。

有一次Leo竟然真的显出原貌，利齿摩挲着他的颈侧，似乎下一刻就准备洞穿他的喉咙。Renard没去管，Leo没有杀他的理由和冲动，即使有，王者的手指下同样暗藏着斩杀叛徒的利刃。

狮怪果然收起了那些牙齿。“你知道，你本来可以成为一个出色的王。”他舔舐着Renard的脖子，感受颈动脉在皮肤下鼓鼓跳动，“你拥有王的一切特质：强壮，警惕，且不信任他人——”

“我不信任的是你。”

Leo爆出一阵大笑。“今非昔比啊，殿下。”他肆无忌惮地发出夸张的叹息声：“王室已经没落，你纵然比先祖们努力几十倍，仍然换不来所有族群的绝对臣服。”

Renard懒得理他。

他不需要绝对臣服，如同他不需要过度的杀戮和残暴。如同他不需要可以信任的人。

没落的王室仍然是王室，他要的是治下的秩序和平衡。

3.

Renard从不留宿别处，亦不让他人留宿。他谨慎地维持着王者的威严、公正和孤独，划出底线，越界者死。

在他初崭头角的那段时间里，这座城市的异种生物似乎热衷于向权柄挑衅，由小心翼翼的试探到前仆后继地踏线赴死。情势几乎失控的一次是他自缉毒的火线下来，拖着一身疲倦回家，却被埋伏在公寓附近的几只猛兽偷袭。结果是对方一死两伤，而他腹下被利爪划出一条口子。他招呼鹫人来处理了尸体，自己回家包扎。

好在警校总会教处理伤口的简单方法，动物本能也会。

他半夜无故醒来，发现Leo Taymor坐在床尾一角。后面的窗户半开着，冷风卷着凉意掠过，窗户后是无月无星的浓重夜色，狮怪泛着亮的双瞳几乎是黑暗中的唯一光源。那双眼闪闪发光，机警而嗜血。

Renard没问他为什么在这儿。

他不必问，也不会相信守夜这种一戳就破的说辞。他与Leo的合作关系在狮怪的族群中并非秘密，逃走的一人他曾在地下斗场见过。

体力流失。枪在枕头下。腹部的伤口还在火辣辣地疼。

Renard不动声色地凝视着床角的人，Leo Taymor总是在界线边徘徊，追逐危险的刺激犹如追逐血气。如若他动了和那些异种同样的念头，自己必须一击制服，否则必将陷入一场结果难料的生死搏杀中。

“我听说你以一敌三，神勇非常啊，殿下。”Leo嘴角吊着斗场里的笑容说。Renard忽略掉他语气里夸奖后辈似的轻佻，毫不松懈地仍然紧盯着那双眼。

“你该反省自己治下不严。”

“所以我知错就改，替你把袭击者处决了。”Leo缓缓靠过来，“胜者生，败者亡——斗场的人就该守斗场的规矩，他竟敢回来见我。”

Renard动了动眉毛，瞳孔收缩。丛林法则对王者同样适用，无需提醒他也会牢记不忘。

“你有点发烧，你确定不用去医院？”

“没必要。”

Leo倾身向前，看似要试探他的体温，强壮的手臂假装不经意地避开他的伤口，环在他的腹上。这个姿势看起来像亲昵的相拥，皮肤隔着薄薄的衣料能感受到炙热的温度，双方都察觉彼此紧绷的肌肉。Renard考量着狮怪突然袭击的可能性，Taymor盘算着王者切开他喉咙的最快速度，无声的较量持续了几分钟，Leo率先退回了界后。

“放松，嘿。”他咧开嘴，喉咙里发出猫科动物咕噜的低沉笑声，仍然维持着先前的姿势贴在对方体侧，“不去医院，要不要我给你找个医生过来？”

他一脚踩上王者的底线，但总算没有踏过去。这令Renard暗自松了口气，只要情况允许，他还不想跟Leo翻脸。今天沾的血腥气已经太重，令他觉得疲惫。

Renard没动，没叫狮怪走开。

他只是再次说：“不必了。”

4.

“听说你养了个格林？”

Leo扫完新的名单，却得出了毫不相干的结论。警队队长正靠在椅子上闭目养神，桌上台灯的光影在周遭晕出一圈暖色，连Renard没有表情绷直的唇线也被柔化了几分。

“我保下了一个格林。”Renard纠正道，难得语气里掺杂着困意深沉的粗重，“他的良心和你的凶残游戏对我们世界的平衡同样有用。”

“你是在玩火——我喜欢看人玩火。”狮怪首领玩味地扬起了眉头，Renard比起最初准许人靠近的距离似有缩短，但仍从不放任自己相信他人，从不在人前安睡。闭着眼，昏昏欲睡，肩膀放松，表情宁静，尽是包裹在戒心外的假象。而Leo始终热衷于触及王者的孤独。

他把手里的名单抖得哗啦啦响，舔着牙齿笑：“半年没来斗场，是忙着把单纯的格林培育成你的爪牙？还是信任我？”

Renard都懒得睁眼，只从喉咙里哼出一声嗤笑。Leo凝视着他，这些年来他初识时的这柄利刃丝毫未减其锋锐，又在岁月的洗练里添了光华，波特兰王族的血肉越来越令他气血涌动，狩猎危险的渴望正在肌肤下翻腾着。

他舔舔唇角。

迟早有一天。会有那么一天。

Leo Taymor越界了。

异种生物嗜血的欲念扩散到外界，多年来建立起的天平轰然倒塌。当他从Nick和Hank带给他的资料里瞥见熟悉的拉丁文宣言时，他丝毫不感到意外，甚至有种这一天总算来临的理所当然，这种感觉混合着盛怒从心底滚动出来。

他凝视住那些照片两三秒钟，把怒意重新压抑回去。

5.

Renard转身走开，背后传来野兽的低吼与呜咽，皮肉撕裂，血气迸飞。他没有停步，没有回头。

搏斗的响动平息时，他顺手系好了自己的大衣排扣。

END


End file.
